Full Speed Ahead!
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: The United States was no exception to the new world, and in order to protect the merchant vessels, the Azure Waves were formed. With Yokosuka beginning a new school year, The U.S sends a student aship along with the Admiral Graf Spee. How would the addition of the U.S.S Fletcher change the events involving the Harekaze?
1. Chapter 1

**Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Hawaii, United States.**

 **April 6.**

 **0600 AM**

Heavy panting is heard as blonde ten year old kid runs through the forest. The sound of waves crashing on a rocky shore is heard as he breaks through the bushes into a small clearing overlooking the sea. He grins widely as he sees the Montana-Class battleship, the U.S.S Montana, sailing into port.

"OI!" He shouts, waving his arms in the air. The men and women on the deck all wave back as they sail on by. He grins even wider.

"Scythe!" A female voice shouts, and a blonde ten year old girl bursts from the bushes.

"Silvia!" The boy shouts, looking to his twin sister.

"Mom made lunch! Come on!" The girl says, taking Scythe by the arm.

"Someday that will be me sis!" Scythe says, with childlike innocence. "I'm going to be an Azure Wave!" Silvia grins, as she waves to the passing ship.

"Defend the sea!" She starts.

"Establish peace!" He continues.

"And protect the world!" They both shout. "That's the Azure Waves!" They laugh as they make their way home.

 ** _7 years later,_**

 **August 16,**

An older but obviously familiar Scythe rushes through the waterways on his Skiff with Silvia holding onto him as he speeds on. Both are heading towards the Pearl Harbor Naval Highschool for their first day. The two spent the three years of middle apart at separate schools, and today was the first time they've seen each other in three years, with Scythe being at the mainland.

"Silvia, if we're late I'm blaming you." The blonde male says.

"Eh bro! Sorry if I got cuddly!" Silvia giggles sheepishly. Scythe grins in exasperation as he drifts into a parking spot. The twins get off their skiff and briskly walk into the masses of other students. Silvia was spinning around with a slight skip in her step while Scythe calmly follows. Both where dressed casually, as they'd receive their uniforms one they're assigned their ships. The two fall into the mass of students in the courtyard. The twins talk to each other, catching up when the principal clears his throat.

"Welcome to the Pearl Harbor Naval Highschool." The principal says, "I'm Isaac Finch. Congratulations on passing the entrance exams. In a few moments we will be passing out your ship assignments. Come April the U.S.S Fletcher will sail to Yokosuka Marine Girls High School for joint operations, as well as the Admiral Graf Spee from Wilhelmshaven High School. We would send our Iowa Class Battleship the Missouri, but Yolosuka requested a destroyer it would be easier to keep up with their own destroyers." Isaac looks over the assembled students. "Instructors please pass out ship deployments and direct them to uniforms storage." Scythe and Silvia eye the white uniformed instructors as they make their way through the crowd, until a tall male walks up to them.

"You the Sasin twins?" He asks. Both nod. "Congratulations, same ship and everything." The instructor hands both of them a sealed envelope and moves on. Both open their orders.

"U.S.S Fletcher, Captain." Scythe mutters.

"Ditto, except I'm Deputy Captain." Silvia says. She grins and then…

 ***Glomp***

She nearly tackles her brother to the ground in a hug. Scythe sighs as he follows the rest of the students to uniform storage. Dressing in a blue and grey camouflaged fatigues. Joined by Silvia, he walks the docks looking for his ship. Standing beside the Fletcher, he stares at it.

"Five single mount 38 caliber cannons, two quintuple torpedo tubes that launch Mark 16 mod 1 torpedoes. Five twin 40 mm Bofos mounts plus seven single 20mm Oerlikons AA cannons. Two depth charge racks and six K-gun depth charge throwers." He mutters. "Maximum speed of 36.5 knots with side armor of 13 mm. Steam turbines." He grins. "She ain't a brawler but she's a run-and gun type. We got speed and maneuverability working for us." Silvia nods.

"We are supposed to report to the Fletcher classroom after we dress." She says. Scythe nods and the two quickly make their way back to the school. Making their way through the school, the siblings enter their classroom.

"Captain on deck!" A student shouts. Startling the twins. Everyone in the class snaps to attention. Scythe blinks.

"As you were, no need to be so formal around me." He says. "I guess I'll do introductions while we wait. I'm Scythe Sasin, your captain, just call me Scythe."

"I'm Silvia Sasin, I'm the Deputy-Captain, call me Silvia." Silvia says, a grin on her face.

"I'm Ryan Evans, your Chief Navigation Officer." A tall and muscular teen says, his voice booming.

"I'm Susan Queen, your personnel recorder." An African-American girl with pink hair says.

"I'm Paige Victoria, I'm your Chief Artillery Officer." A long, blonde haired girl says, her voice holding a slight British accent in it.

"I'm Mark Einz, your Chief Torpedo Officer." An Asian-American teen says.

"I'm Mary Russel, Chief Engineer." A bright-eyed brunette says. Scythe turns to the next when the doors open again.

"Take your seats!" The blonde instructor shouts, walking to the front desk. The students fill in the seats. "Welcome Fletcher class. I'm your instructor, Cynthia Frost. Captain, rise." Scythe stands and salutes. "At ease. Alright. We leave at 0600 tomorrow, I'm leaving it to you to get your crew acquainted to the ship." Scythe nods as he takes a seat. "Dismissed." Instructor Frost leaves the room, and once the door closes, the class continues their introductions. Cecilia Alice was on the sonar, Christopher Ryans was the Medical Chief. Amelia Smith was in charge of the galley. Scythe and Silvia made their way around the room, meeting everyone. Once introductions are over, Scythe moves to the front of the room.

"The Fletcher is in Pier 3." The captain says. "I'll trust that each of you have training in your positions. Grab your gear. Susan, can I trust you to get room assignments out?" The pink-haired girl grins and nods. "Thanks, everyone, get your gear and find your rooms, then check your stations. Get acquainted with it. After that get some sleep, we have an early morning and I need everyone at full alert. Orders delivered, copy?"

"Wilco." The class responds. Scythe leads the way as the class makes their way towards Pier 3. Boarding with their gear, Susan rushes off with her tablet to find room assignments for everyone. After settling in their respective quarters, Scythe and Silvia make their way towards the bridge. Running his hand over the wheel, whistling as he runs over the smooth finish. He stands off to the front, chuckling slightly as he looks out over the deck through the windows in the front. Silvia was watching as the rest of the bridge crew arrives. Ryan arrives first, slightly squeezing through the bulkhead door. The teen makes a beeline towards the wheel and adjusts to the feel of it. The large teen does the same for the throttle. Mark and Paige enter soon after. Scythe grins as he greets his combat officers while Susan slips in.

"Mary, how's the engine room looking?" Scythe asks into the coms.

"She's got two steam turbines, but make sure we don't max her out for too long." Mary says, watching over the rest of the engineers. Scythe laughs.

"Alrighty!" He says, before turning to the shipwide coms. "Heyo, this is the Captain. Once everyone gets used to their stations you should hit the bunks. Susan has directed your quarters to your personal datapads. Over and out." Scythe moves from the coms. "Ryan, you and I have night watch today. Tomorrow we will set up a schedule." The helmsman nods. The rest of the bridge crew slowly make their way towards their bunks. "Lights off."

"Roger." Ryan says, hitting the switch. The room is flooded with red light as the sun slowly sets. The two hunker down for a long night.

 _The next day._

Scythe woke the rest of the crew at 0530, and made sure that Silvia could handle launching before dismissing Ryan and himself for some quick shut-eye.

"U.S.S Fletcher moving out, one fourth speed, get us to open water bearing 170 degrees out of the harbor." Silvia says, "Steady as she goes." The Fletcher moves slowly away from the docks. Her crew waiting for whatever happens in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Around two weeks after their two week long nautical training, Silvia and Scythe were given their keys to unlock live ammo. Unlike many other schools, the Pearl Harbor Naval Highschool had a large instructor fleet to escort their students to and from their nautical trainings until they've passed basic safety training as well as weapons training that happened after basic nautical training.

Things were done this way to insure that the student's safety was first. So students didn't have to be put in the line of fire should a real battle break out. It was successful, and had an added bonus of making sure the captain was fit to lead the vessel. It became obvious to the crew of the U.S.S Fletcher that Scythe knew what he was doing, and wasn't the type to stay up on the bridge if people needed help. No matter what was needed, Scythe always made sure he was helping his crew. From artillery aiming tips to simple things like cooking, Scythe generally was there to help, he liked it, and the crew wasn't complaining since they had the chance to know their captain on a more personal level.

The first thing after receiving their live ammo keys was addressing the whole crew that it is an honor to be trusted with the keys, but Scythe made it clear that he hoped they'd never have to use them throughout the duration of highschool. Scythe also made sure the crew knew that they couldn't slack off now, for they had five months to become the best they can be when they arrive at Japan for joint training.

With that in mind, the next five months went by with surprise combat exercises, impromptu training battles, and constant challenges. Scythe kept his crew in their toes and even would call and surprise his crew at night. Needless to say, when they set off for Japan come a week before April, the crew of the Fletcher was ready. Scythe had grinned before turning to Ryan.

"Fletcher launching. 170 degrees out of port. One forth speed. Exit the harbor then follow the charted course to Yokosuka, Ryan." Scythe says, staring out over the deck full of his classmates waving goodbye to friends and family that has come to see them off.

Exiting the Harbor at one forth speed bearing 170 degrees." Ryan says. "Afterwards changing the course to 300 on compass and accelerating to cruising speed to Japan." Scythe nods. "Aye Captain, launching the Fletcher."

The destroyer slowly pulls out of the dock and sail out into open sea.

"I want everyone at level 3 battle stations. We're gonna be in open water and I don't want to be sunk by pirates." Scythe says into the comms. "We're going to be going as fast as possible. So Mary, please give us a good cruising speed."

"Will do Scythe!" Mary says. The captain grins as he turns.

"Silvia take over. I'm going to take a walk around to see how people are doing." The male twin says, handing over the stereotypical 'captain's hat' over to his sister as he passes by. Scythe walks through the navigation station first.

"Cap!" The Navigation Personnel Brynna Halls says.

"How's it going Brynna?" Scythe asks.

"Good! At our current speed we should arrive just over seven days." Brynna says, Scythe nods. The blonde continues onwards, waving to the brunette. Making his way towards the artillery controls, Scythe stops in and checks with the two inside. Matt Stevens and Steve Williams where the loader and gunner respectively.

"Yo!" Matt says, Steve nods to Scythe. "Come to see how we lowlifes live down below?" Matt and Steve were an odd pair, with Matt being loud and social while Steve being quiet and allusive.

"Nah!" Scythe says, grinning. "Just came to see those with the fun jobs." Matt laughs as Scythe ducks out again. The captain makes his way towards the torpedo controls. Clarisse Shade and her girlfriend, Sara Shaw, were the two running the torpedoes. Almost everyone has learned the hard way to knock before entering. Scythe has walked in more times than most, intentionally of course in order to keep the two on their toes. This time he knocked, and surprisingly the rustling of clothes isn't heard.

"Enter!" Clarisse's voice sounds. Scythe enters the room to a surprisingly well kept duo.

"Glad to see you two aren't going at it like rabbits." He says, entering with a grin. Sara pouts playfully.

"You said level 3 battle stations, we can act professionally you know." Sara says. Scythe raises a lone brow.

"Okay, it's too early for the lovey dovey stuff right now." Clarisse admits tiredly. Scythe chuckles.

"Alright you two, behave please." He says, the two girls playfully salute. He grins as he leaves. Making his way down through the galley, he waves to Amelia as she busies herself with making sure the kitchen is in top shape along with her assistant. Making his way to the sonar room he tosses an energy bar to Cecilia Alice as he passes the room. Christopher Ryans was also in the room.

"Make sure she's not too distracted." Scythe grins. "I need our sonar, take turns if you have to." Both smile and nod. Scythe whistles as he moves on towards the engine room. He's hit by a wave of a heat. "Jesus." The crew of the engine room all laugh. Scythe scans over the room. Everyone was undressed into their swimsuits. Mary laughs at her captain's deadpan stare. "I really should have made sure you had less revealing clothes for down here." The crew jokingly look shocked. Mary and her second in command, Daphne Hill, both hug Scythe as he steps in to take a look around, never truly being in the engine room.

"Onto the tour!" Mary says, Daphne and her dragging Scythe around the engine room. It wasn't really that big, but Mary and Daphne show every nook and crany in the room. Scythe grins as he turns to leave the room.

"SONAR CONTACT!" Cecilia shouts into the coms.

"Same on radar!" Brynna shouts. "One klick out!" Scythe rushes to the mic in the engine room

"Susan cross reference all current charted courses of non-hostile ships in the area and see if the match the current heading." Scythe says.

"Silhouette on the horizon!" The lookout, Evan Richards, shouts. "Confirmed to be one klick out. Moving fast and towards us, smoke as well!"

"Kirsten! Scan through all channels, search for an S.O.S!" Scythe barks. "Silvia, I'm on my way, I want level 1 battle stations, it may be a ploy or a civilian vessel being attacked." Kirsten Halls is Brynna's sister and in charge of the communications array.

"Roger!" Everyone says, Scythe sprints his way up to the bridge. A few minutes later he bursts through the bulkhead.

"What do we got?" He says, grabbing a pair of binoculars.

"Kirsten reported that it's a cargo vessel under attack by some pirates." Susan says, "The Azure Waves have been scrambled but they'll take a bit to reach here." Scythe thinks for a second.

"Kirsten! Call up HQ! Have Mr. Finch allow use of live ammo." Scythe says. "Evan, get us an ID on the enemy vessels. I need to know what type they are." Kirsten and Evan both acknowledge the command. "Matt, Steve, Clarisse, and Sara, prepare for combat. Mark, Paige, work with Evan to get bearings."

"Mr. Finch gives the all clear, tells us to be safe and kick their butt!" Kirsten shouts. Scythe grins.

"Two vessels, Automated Drone Torpedo Boats! Small artillery and two torpedo tubes each, both circling the merchant vessel but not firing, probably trying to board or push it to a larger ship." Evan says. "Mark and Paige got coordinates."

"Silvia, key." Scythe says. Both of them grab their keys and insert them into the locks. "Three, two, one!" Both turn at the same time as the torpedo tubes and cannons load with live ammo. "Mary, give us one half battle speed, don't push our engines too much."

"Aye!" Mary says, opening the valves.

"All hands, prepare for combat." Scythe says.

"Captain, targets in range and main cannon locked and loaded." Paige says, "Ready to fire on your command."

"One or two hits should knock them out." Scythe mutters. "Fire!" The forward facing cannon retorts as it sends off a round. The shell sails through the air and nails one of the torpedo boats. Exploding, the boat sends a huge pillar of water into the air.

"Direct hit!" Paige shouts.

"Hard to port!" Scythe shouts, "Twenty degrees! Fire everything we got in a volley!"

"Hard to port!" Ryan shouts. "Twenty degrees! Steady as she goes!"

"Paige! Get a bearing on our remaining batteries once we're flush against that Torpedo Boat! I want that automated drone blown outta the water!"

"Aye!" Paige shouts.

"All hands! Brace! We're turning hard!" Scythe shouts. The Fletcher lurches left as it pulls perpendicular to the oncoming torpedo boat.

"Captain, main battery locked!" Paige shouts.

"Fire!" Scythe shouts. Four retorts rock the ship as the remaining guns fire. The torpedo boat begins to turn but it was too late, the four shells impact simultaneously and obliterate the boat just as Evan spots the Azure Wave quick response fleet on the horizon. "Kirsten, send out our IFF to the Waves, let them know we're friendly."

"Aye!" Kirsten says, before doing so. A few minutes later she reports back. "Incoming video call from Captain Osborne of the U.S.S Mary Jane."

"Put it on the H.U.D." Scythe says. The windows darken before a transparent screen drops down before the bridge crew. The screen blinks to life before Captain Osborne's aged face appears.

"Student Ship DD-445, Fletcher. This is Captain Osborne of the U.S.S Mary Jane. Who is your captain?" Osborne asks. Scythe steps forward and salutes.

"I an sir." He says. "Student Captain Scythe Sasin of the U.S.S Fletcher."

"Give me a report on what happened here." Osborne says. "We launched expecting to combat two automated torpedo boats that were attacking the civilian cargo vessel, Lashup. We didn't expect to see a student ship blast them out of the water." Scythe nods.

"We were in the area, The Lashup was actually in our charted course to Yokosuka, Japan and we didn't want the Lashup to be pushed too far away from her original coordinates." Scythe says. Osborne nods.

"Sound logic kid." The older Captain says. "We'll take care of the Lashup. You head on to Yokosuka." Scythe salutes.

"Yes sir! Fletcher will head out." The younger Captain says.

"Godspeed Sasin, godspeed." Osborne replies, before cutting the call. Scythe sighs.

"Ryan, 90 degrees starboard half speed then accelerate to cruising speed. Get us back on course." The Captain says.

"Aye Captain, turning starboard 90 degrees at half speed then accelerating to cruising speed." Ryan says. "Resuming on the charted course."

"All hands, return to level 3 battle stations." Scythe says. "Chief Navigator, get us to Japan. Brynna, make sure he gets there."

"Roger!" Both Ryan and Brynna say, and the Fletcher heads out towards their destination.

 _One week later._

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful. The bridge crew and engine room crew all took shifts at night, and nothing really happened. On the eighth day was unusually foggy. Around halfway through their eighth day at sea however, Evan spotted something.

"Captain! Yokosuka port on the horizon!" Evan shouts.

"Thanks Evan! Kirsten radio Yokosuka High School, let them know we've arrived and that we need permission to dock. Ryan, steady her at 300 degrees and take her down to half speed." Scythe says. Kirsten gets right to it.

"Copy, turning to 300 on compass and taking her down to half speed." Ryan responds.

"Captain, I have Principle Munetani of Yokosuka on the line." Kirsten says.

"Patch her through." Scythe says, as the bridge video screen rolls down. The face of Mayuki Munetani shows up on the screen. "Principle Munetani, I'm Student Captain Scythe Sasin of the U.S.S Fletcher, We are approximately three kilometers out and requesting permission to dock at your school." Scythe had switched to Japanese with a slight accent due to it being his second language. Mrs. Munetani blinks in surprise that he was speaking her language.

"Of course Mr. Sasin." Mrs. Munetani says. "Procced toward the School in the center, our tugboats will move to assist you once you reach one hundred kilometers. Welcome to Japan, I'll radio the Blue Mermaids to tell them that the unknown ship heading our way is a friendly." Scythe winces. "They were freaking out because a destroyer wouldn't answer their hails."

"Ah, please relay my apologies to them. Our radio operator, Kirsten, had been having some troubles with the radio, it's been buzzing in and out." Scythe says, rubbing the back of his head. "I think some electrical failure, maybe some frayed wires. I'd have sent out mechanic but I wanted to keep her in the engine room in case we had some trouble." Mrs. Munetani nods with an amused grin on her face.

"It's alright. We'll take a look at it once you dock." Mrs. Munetani says. Scythe smiles and thanks her. The Fletcher continues on, the tugboats move on and the crews attach the ropes. The tugs lead the Fletcher into port, pulling it right next to Y467, Harekaze. Scythe moves to the stairs that were rolled up to the side of the Fletcher. Once he reaches them, He looks down at Mrs. Munetani, along with her eldest daughter, Mashimo, and instructor Kaoru Furushou.

"Permission to disembark?" Scythe asks, while Silvia walks up behind him. Mrs. Munetani grins slightly.

"Granted Sasin." The principal says. Scythe and Silvia make their way down the stairs. He heads to his host for the next year. "Glad to see that you made it safe and sound." Mrs. Munetani says, shaking his hand as soon as the twins make it to them. "I'm Mayuki Munetani, the principal as you know." Scythe nods.

"I've introduced myself but I'm Scythe Sasin, Captain of the Fletcher." Scythe says, shaking the hands of Mashimo and Furushou.

"I'm the better looking twin Silvia Sasin, Deputy Captain." Silvia says, shaking the hands of everyone.

"I'm Mashimo Munetani, Inspector First Class of Blue Mermaids Maritime Safety Support Department and Safety Oversite Officer." Mashimo says.

"Instructor Kaoru Furushou." Furushou says. Scythe nods.

"I trust that you had a safe journey?" Mrs. Munetani asks. Scythe nods.

"We had a run in with some pirates but overall it was good." Scythe says. Mrs. Munetani nods.

"Well, our school session doesn't start until the sixth, so you have free reign until then, just don't leave the city and don't cause trouble." The principal says. Scythe nods, before opening the channel on the communications device in his ear.

"Alright crew!" He says. "We have permission to disembark, school doesn't start till the sixth so consider this spring break. Don't leave the city however. I want everyone back here on the sixth getting their stations up and running."

"Roger that!" Susan responds for the rest of the crew. Scythe nods.

"Chief personnel officers, meet at the bridge, everyone else, bunks are still on the Fletcher so be back at reasonable hours. Don't leave the school until you introduce yourself to our host." Silvia says, practically reading her twin's mind. The two make their way back to the Fletcher, while the rest of the crew makes their way to the starboard side of the ship. They wave to their host, and Mrs. Munetani smiles in slight amusement at her eldest daughter's minor groan. Scythe smirks as he gives a two fingered salute down to Mrs. Munetani. Making their way to the bridge, he finds the Bridge crew, Mary, Christopher, Brynna, and Amelia. Scythe grins at them.

"Alright, here's the plan, we have six days. I want a battle buddy system, everyone has personal coms, I want the Chief Officers to watch those in their groups, make sure everyone is safe." The captain says. All nod. "Good. Dismissed." All file out, ready to spend their week in whatever legal way possible.

 _Six days later._

Scythe awoke early. Making his way to the bridge, he finds Susan and Silvia deep in conversation. He greets the two. Both smile tiredly at him.

"Get some rest you two, we have a busy day." He says. "It's six, students arrive at eight. Wake Ryan and Paige and have them return to the bridge. I'm going to do some PT." Scythe returns to his quarters to change into his black PT clothes. Waving to a sleepy looking Paige and Ryan as he walks by them. Both glare at him playfully. He grins before he leaves the Fletcher wrapping his hand in gauze like a boxer and starts to run.

 _Two hours later._

Scythe was making his way back to the Fletcher the long way around, doing his cool-down walk by the skiff dock. He was greatly amused at the stares the passing girls were giving him as he strung his shirt over his shoulder, letting the sea breeze cool him.

"C-c-" A red-eyed, raven haired girl starts.

"Oh! A cat!" A girl with pigtails says. Scythe sighs as the girl trips and collides with the raven-haired one, dropping her banana peel onto the ground. He makes his way over as the two girls begin to get back up. "I'm sorry! Are you oka-"

"I'm fine!" The raven-haired girl snaps, brushing off the dust on her skirt. "Geez, watch where you're going." She turns to leave and instantly steps on the banana peel and slips. Scythe increases his pace as the girl stumbles towards the water. The pigtailed girl tries to catch the slipping girl, but Scythe intervenes beforehand, catching the slipping girl by her back with the crook of his right elbow and using his right hand to stop the momentum of her bag. All the bystanders where watching now. Unfortunately, Scythe's black PT shirt slipped off his shoulder in the action and was currently floating in the water.

"Aww man." He mumbles, the girls understanding some English. "I just got the smell of the ocean outta that as well." Making sure the now blushing ravenette was securely on her feet, Scythe dips down into the water and grabs his shirt, slinging it over his neck again. "You both gotta watch were you're goin', banana peel slip straight into the water is a crummy way to start the day. So be careful." Both nod. Scythe grins slightly before jogging off back to his ship, the two girls staring after him.

 **AND DONE! I'm surprised that this was well received! Long chappie for ya'll today! Sorry for all the timeskips and such, but a seven day sea trip would've taken forever if I added attacks and such. I also changed Scythe and Silvia's age to fit sixteen/seventeen, makes it a bit more realistic for highschool instead of the nineteen I had them at before.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello to a new chapter! I don't usually start off with an A/N in the beginning of chapters unless I have information I'd like to give out, mainly regarding story status and things like that.**

 **This time however, I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you for reading, following, favoriting, and/or reviewing. I don't write for that those things, but it's great to know people like my stories. So, thanks everyone!**

 **I'd also like to get out of the way that this is my story for NaNoWriMo, although I'm not officially participating in it on the WriMo site. So come November, there might be more updates.**

 **With that done, onwards to the story.**

Scythe had quickly returned to the Fletcher, making sure everyone was busy with making sure they were prepared to launch. He changed into his blue and grey combat fatigues.

 _The Opening Ceremony will begin shortly,"_ A voice says over the loudspeakers. _"New students, line up."_ Scythe's eyes drift towards the direction of the sound. The Musashi was hosting the entire freshman class. He watches over the opening ceremony. He watches over as Principal Munetani says a few words congratulating the incoming students for their hard work on getting in. However, at the end, Mrs. Munetani grins somewhat.

"I'm sure you've noticed the blonde that was running this morning." The principal says, an all knowing grin as she glances to her youngest. Mashiro Munetani blushes as she glares at her mother. "Rest assured that he's on the grounds with permission. You'll notice the American Destroyer off to your right." Scythe rolls his eyes as he steps out of the bridge. He waves slightly to the assembled students before making his way down towards the lower decks. "That's the U.S.S Fletcher, here for joint training from Pearl Harbor Naval Highschool, make sure to make the crew feel welcome. You're dismissed."

Scythe shakes his head as he makes his way out onto the pier and onto the Musashi, looking for the Fletcher's orders. He grins and nods to the girls of Yokosuka. He was making his rounds while skimming through his order sheets when a conversation catches his attention.

"EH Moka-chan! The Musashi! And the captain as well!" The pigtailed haired girl from before shouts. The sliver haired girl she was talking too smiles.

"You're a captain as well, of the Harekaze, Mike-chan." Moeka says. The pigtailed girl sighs.

"But the Harekaze is just a destroyer class, it isn't even really a captain." The brown haired girl says. Scythe just has to defend the honor of the destroyers.

"Don't underestimate destroyers." He says, walking up next to them. "While not as big and hard-hitting like a battleship or as diverse as a cruiser, destroyers are fast and nimble, able to out maneuver their foes and get in close to nail the enemy with some torpedoes." He grins. "You should never underestimate a destroyer, it could be the last of you." Both girls stare at him, and Scythe coughs in embarrassment. "Ahh, sorry, I just happened to overhear and I couldn't let the honor of the destroyers be ruined." Both girls giggle at him. "Welp. I'm Scythe Sasin, captain of the U.S.S Fletcher." Both girls smile before introducing themselves.

"I'm Moeka China, captain of the Musashi." Moeka says, bowing slightly.

"And I'm Akeno Misaki, captain of the Harekaze." The now identified pigtailed girl says. Scythe grins.

"Harekaze, huh?" He asks, flipping through his order sheet. At Akeno's nod he continues. "Looks like I'm your wingship, apparently, and I quote, administration is hoping our six months of experience could help you since all your crew's test scores were barely passing." He grins at her crestfallen face. "I find it a load of bull! Sure, tests are great, but a seafarer's true test is when they're on the open water. I look forward to seeing what you can come up with, don't hesitate to ask for help though." Akeno nods her head with a grin. The three turn and walk the grounds.

"Nautical training starts right after the entrance ceremony, huh?" Moeka asks. Scythe nods with a grin.

"We need to stow our luggage and then report to our ships' classroom." Akeno says. "OH! THE CAT FROM BEFORE!" Scythe winces at the volume. The yellow cat looks up with a disinterested face. Akeno's head tilts. "It seems kind of arrogant." Scythe raises an eyebrow.

"Can cats be arrogant?" He asks Moeka, she shrugs while Akeno crouches down to pet it.

"Someone called it Isoroku earlier." Moeka comments. Akeno looks to her friend.

"Isoroku?" She asks. Moeka shrugs again.

"Seems that the cat hangs out in this area." Moeka says. Akeno smiles.

"Seems like you're more like a captain than me Isoroku." The Harekaze captain says, petting the cat. A few moments of silence pass.

"You two should get your luggage and report to class." Scythe says. "Akeno, I gotta grab my Deputy-captain and report to Harekaze's room, so could you give me a bit?"

"Yeah!" She says, before turning to her friend. "I'll see you in two weeks then, right?" Moeka nods.

"Yeah! It'll go by fast." The battleship captain says. Both wave as the three part, Scythe waving bye to Moeka before jogging off to the Fletcher to get Silvia. After retrieving his sister and introducing her to Akeno, the three make their way to the Harekaze's classroom. The three walked in silence, before Akeno opens the door. The Japanese captain scans the room before her eyes land on a familiar face.

"Oh! You're in my class!" Akeno says, walking up to Mashiro Munetani. Mashiro herself was talking to a brown haired girl. "I'm Akeno Misaki!" She says cheerfully as Scythe and Silvia step into the room. "What's your name?"

"A friend of yours Miss. Munetani?" The girl asks. Mashiro winces and glances off to the side muttering about how unlucky she is. Akeno blinks at the name, before checking her roster.

"Mashiro Munetani, the deputy-captain, right?" Akeno asks. Mashiro nods. The captain looks to the other girl. "How about you?"

"I'm the assistant engineer-" The girl starts.

"Kuroki Hiromi right?" Akeno says with a smile on her face. Both girls blink comically while Scythe chuckles.

"Akeno, don't overwhelm them on the first day, have them introduce themselves." The American Captain says. "They're in bloody highschool for pete's sake." Akeno rubs the back of her head with a sheepish laugh. Kuroki looks at Scythe and Silvia in confusion, while Mashiro takes one glance and looks away quickly.

"Excuse me, but who are out two?" The Assistant Engineer asks. Scythe grins slightly.

"I'm Scythe Sasin, captain of the U.S.S Fletcher." The blonde captain says. "This is my twin sister and deputy-captain, Silvia Sasin." Silvia waves happily. "We're your wingship for the duration of this school year." Scythe looks out over the girls. "We've had around six months of experience, so don't hesitate to ask us questions. It's what we're here for."

"Well said Sasin." Instructor Furushou's voice sounds behind him. Scythe grins back at before she starts class. All the girls take a seat while Scythe and Silvia make their way to the back of the classroom. Furushou looks over the class. "I'm your instructor, Furushou. Congratulations on being accepted into this school Harekaze class." Furushou smiles as she looks to Akeno. "Captain." Akeno nods.

"Yes!" She says, standing. Silvia couldn't help but quietly snicker at the shocked face of Mashiro. "All rise!" The class stands at attention as Akeno salutes. Furushou nods to them.

"Dismissed." The instructor says, turning and leaving the room. Akeno blanks for a moment before rushing after her. Scythe chuckles as Silvia and him walk to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, can I get your attention please?" The American Captain calls, the class quiets down. "I've introduced myself, so I'm going to give a piece of advice out to get it out of the way." He looks over the students, glancing over to see Akeno standing in the doorway. "Each person learns differently, and each leader leads those under them differently. I want each of you to throw away any idea of how you think a captain should lead the ship." At the confused or stunned looks, he continues. "Take my ship for example. When we started out, most of my crew expected a stereotypical captain. Calm, level headed, and always stayed on the bridge to watch over the ship. I'm not that type of leader. I prefer to know my crew on a personal level, and learn their jobs as well because I like to get into the thick of things. I don't stay on the bridge all the time. One time my main battery gunner was sick so I put Silvia in charge and I got to have a fun day of blowing things up." That draws out a few laughs. "What I'm trying to say is that Captain Misaki has her own way of leading, all I ask is that you give her a chance to prove that she earned her position in her own way. Think you all can do that?" At everyone's nod, he grins. "Deputy-Captain." This time Scythe attention was on Mashiro. "Even though I just give that nice and pretty speech I came up with about twenty seconds ago, your job is to keep the captain in check from doing something extremely stupid. Akeno, make sure to leave the stupid stuff to the Americans, we basically have a quota of doing idiotic things take we like to surpass so leave it to us. Both of you got it?" The two highest ranking officers of the Harekaze nod. "Good, now I'll be returning to my ship. If you need me, or Silvia, just walk onboard and ask someone. Meantime, I'd suggest that you get bunk assignments out as well as seeing the ship before we head out tomorrow." Scythe waves slightly. "Oh, and watch out for banana peels, slipping on one while on shore is one thing, but slipping on one while on the deck of a ship is a whole different story." With a teasing smirk, Scythe leaves Akeno chuckling sheepishly while Mashiro was trying to keep a bush from rising.

"I'm so unlucky." The red-eyed girl says.

 **A/N. Alrighty, I didn't really know where I was gonna leave off on, but I figured I made y'all wait long enough, so here she is! Short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
